Koji: The Warrior of Silence
by Kagetoworld
Summary: Koji is King Vegeta's right hand man. Vegeta, who was supposed to die confronting Frieza, was saved by his brother Kageto and dropped at an abandoned planet. Vegeta then proceeded to call Koji to pick him up. According to Kageto, Frieza was going to destroy Planet Vegeta. Now they're on a journey through the galaxy to train and become stronger than Frieza.


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball GT. All DBZ or DBGT characters mentioned are all owned by TOEI ANIMATION and licensed by FUNimation Productions. All original characters are owned by story is non-profit and is created for DBZ fans.

This story on multiple factors refers to my original story 'Kageto: The Saiyan Supreme' series. It can be read seperately but not without some filler information provided by me if you haven't read the story. Some other needed info are pretty easy to deduce. At the end of each chapter I will explain the 'Kageto' references to you readers. If this story is not successful, I will remove it from existence.

**Koji: The Warrior of Silence** (In Koji's point of view)

**Part 1: Dawn of Silence**

**Planet Vegeta**

I was walking towards the Bar after our King departed to a meeting with Lord Frieza. He told me to keep a line open in case he needed me. I was sitting at the bar when I saw an oddly familiar Saiyan walk in.

All my life I've been Vegeta's friend. When he took control, he named me his right hand man. I knew he had a brother. I was at the fight as well. The odd thing was, his brother was sitting three chairs away from mine. I remember vividly how he escaped the Tuffle Army and stole a space pod. Too bad I never met him.

Kageto, Vegeta's brother, attracted the attention of a beautiful Saiyan. She sat next to him and even asked him if he wanted to have some fun. He was totally rejecting her for some unknown reason. After the entire scene was over I drank my last drink for the night and decided to leave.

"Hey, look, if it isn't Koji, the King's puppy," one of those drunken jerks said. I said nothing in return and walked away.

I was still expecting a call from Vegeta but he still hadn't called. I wonder what is taking him so long.

*beep* "Hello? Koji, are you there?" the King said through my scouter.

"Yes, my King, I'm here."

"Some unfortunate events happened. I need you to follow my instructions. Go to the space port control room and track the signal of my scouter. Find out on what planet I'm on and come pick me up."

"Yes, sir," were my only words. I did exactly what he told me and I figured out he was on a planet labeled 'toxic'. I worked as fast as I could and picked a Medium Space Pod. I insert the codes and took off. I went to sleep short thereafter and hoped my King and childhood friend was alright.

*Beep* Prepare for Landing... Touchdown in 6 minutes and 32 seconds. Oxygen levels are high. Life is sustainable. *Beep*

That's weird. It said this planet had a toxic atmosphere on the main computer database. What's going on here?

After 6 minutes the Pod crash landed onto the planet's surface. As soon as the dust cleared up, the hatch opened and Vegeta entered the ship.

"What took you so long?" Vegeta said with a scowl. It was a rhetorical question. "Do you know how long I've been waiting here? This is not exactly the place to sit down in a comfortable chair and drink some wine. I..."

I ignored him for the rest of the take-off. He just went on and on thinking I was listening to his antics. I wish he learned some discipline and respect for the ones who work for him. It wouldn't be a surprise if he ended up dying due to food poisoning after insulting the chef. He just doesn't get it. He can't live his luxury life without us. He wouldn't be the King of Saiyans if there wouldn't be any Saiyans left to be King of. Once he finally gets that into his head...

"Where are we going, Your Highness?" I interrupted. He immediately went quiet and was apparently deep in thought. After that he spoke out loud.

"Well, we can't go back to Planet Vegeta. Frieza could find us there and I'm not so sure about him anymore after what my brother told me..."

I have never questioned Vegeta before and I'n not planning to do it now but the question remains; What the hell happened between him and his brother? They hate each other to the core and now I hear his brother told him something important and he actually listened to him?

"Maybe we should just lay low," Vegeta suggested, "Do we have enough food, my friend?"

My friend?! What the hell happened to Vegeta? He never called me that before. Not that I'm complaining but there's something slightly different about him. He still possesses that arrogance but it appears to be accompanied by a little bit of compassion. Was it something you've done, Kageto?

"Depends for how long you want it to last, my lord."

"How about a few weeks... Maybe a month."

"I believe it will only last one week, sir. We may have to land somewhere to restock."

"Hmm, then that we shall do, Koji."

This is the first time ever since he became King that he addressed me by my first name. What's going on? He's just sitting there with a blank expression on his face.

"Should we plan our next destination?" I asked.

He came back to reality after I asked him my question.

"W-what did you say?"

I repeated my question and he seemed to contemplate what to do next.

"Search for the nearest Cooler planet. Once we're almost out of food, we'll land there to restock."

Clever, using the explosive relationship between brothers to duck under Frieza's radar. He'll never find us among Cooler's planets unless they would miraculously work together. Besides, it's not like there's anywhere else we could go. Planet's who are not captured by the Planet Trade Organisation don't have a large commerce. They keep things to themselves and aren't forced to share it with the rest of the universe. Though it would be nice to find a friendly non-captured planet to settle on.

"Koji, let me ask you something," he asked, "All of these years, have you ever felt threatened by my existence?"

I was quiet for a moment. I had no idea how to answer that question. I had no intention to stutter either so I thought things through before speaking.

"Do you really want to know my answer, sir?"

"Yes, Koji, I need to know how the people feel about me."

"Well, on one side they feel like you're their hero after capturing the planet all of those years ago on rumors that YOU started..." I did that last part to test him. He seems to tense a bit and a flash of anger could be seen on his face but only briefly. "I think they like the idea of their own planet not caring if they have to murder an entire race. They also believe you hadn't had to lie to them to get them to rebel against the Tuffles..."

I paused to see his expression yet again. I could see he had mixed emotions about my speech.

"... On the other side," I continued, "They think of you as a selfish bastard and a murderer..."

He was so tense you could see the veins popping out of his forehead. I could guess that no one ever spoke to him like that before... Or maybe his brother did? I don't know.

"You are selfish, arrogant and you execute everyone who dares to say something about it. The only thing you don't do is execute children... You let others do that for you. You know who I'm talking about. I'm telling you, sir, all of this will come back and haunt you. The Tuffles, The baby, even Frieza. I mean no disrespect but that's how things are."

He had a look of murder in his eyes that he was struggling to keep under control. Then strangely, a look of regret washed over his face. I have never seen him like this before in my entire life. He turned his head away which was no surprise. I turned my head back to the control panel not expecting him to reply so soon.

"What do YOU think of me, Koji? Do you think I'm a murderer?"

I hesitated a little before answering his question. It has been so long since we talked as two friends. I still remember like it was yesterday...

_*Flashback*_

**Saiyan Camp on the outskirts of Tuffle City**

"Koji, my friend," Vegeta said after I entered the tent.

"Yes, Vegeta, what do you want?" I responded.

"Soon after we take over Tuffle City and kill all of those wretched Tuffles, I will change my title from 'Leader of Saiyans' to 'King of Saiyans'."

"Yeah... What do you want to say by that?"

"I want you to be an example of how a Saiyan should address me. I'm promoting you as my prime."

"So... What's my job then?"

"You must be at my side at all times and call me 'sir' and 'Your Majesty' once I become King. You are the best friend I have ever had, Koji. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure, fine, whatever. I will take the title as 'prime', sir," I said sarcastically. We both burst into laughter.

"I ordered Nappa to attack the East side of the City and weaken their defenses. He must then retreat and attack the West Side. We will make them all panic when we take out all of their defenses. Then we can easily walk into the city like nothing happened. Of course they would have retreated to the Palace but it's nothing to be worried about."

"That's a brilliant idea, sir," I said playing my role.

"Yes, we will make the Tuffle King pay for what he did to me... I mean us."

_*Flashback End*_

From that moment my suspicions were confirmed. I have heard rumors of him doing this for his own selfish reasons. One slip of the tongue was all I needed. Why did I stay with him and continue my role, you ask? He was my best friend and I was not going to leave him. That and the fact that if I left, he would hunt me down with the Saiyan Army and accuse me of treachery and have me killed... probably. There is no Saiyan Army anymore. General Nappa has been assigned to be Prince Vegeta's personal babysitter. Prince Tarble was left to fend for his own on a remote star in the far reaches of the universe. And I... I don't count at all. I'm just one in a million.

"Koji? Did you hear what I said?" he asked. I then remembered I had to answer his question.

"I think of you as my best friend, Vegeta. Nothing you do will ever take that away from me."

I believe that has calmed him down a little. He's probably thinking back on how he treated me all of those years. He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again. He was speechless. He was trying to apologize, I could see it in his eyes, but no words came out...

I was always confident over the years. When we were young, we used to spar like every friend does. We were equally matched... That was... back then. During the years, the fact that he was King and ruled supreme got to his head. He and I were the strongest Saiyans in our race. Then came the tragedy at the stadium. Kageto managed to survive his ultimate attack. He was pissed. After the entire fiasco, he forced me to train with him every chance we got. Of course, that meant that I would get stronger as well. Then came the War...

_*Flashback*_

"We HAVE to train, Koji!" he said.

"I'm not in the mood, Vegeta. I have fought for quite a while in the battlefield. I'm tired."

"NO! We're fighting now!"

I let out a sigh and followed him outside. We fought till sundown. When we returned to camp, he told me we would fight the next day as well.

_*Flashback End*_

When the War ended and he became King, we trained less and less over the course of the years. That didn't stop ME, however, to continue training. I saw that it is true that people with high status get lazy when living in luxury. I continued to train whenever I had one second without having to be around him. He was too lazy to notice that I became stronger than him. I could use that to my advantage.

"So, Vegeta," I tried. I haven't used his name ever since I was 'promoted', "Where to now?"

"Which Cooler planet is closest to us?" he asked.

After checking the map, I said: "That would be Cooler Planet 256. It's exactly one week away from our current location."

"That's convenient..." he said. Silence cut through the room like a dagger. Vegeta retreated to a sleeping compartment while I stayed behind sitting behind the controls. I'm fairly good with technology if I may say so myself. After I finished plotting the course, I too retreated to a sleeping compartment. It gave me the option to hibernate. I agreed and set the timer for three days. I didn't want to wake up famished a week later.

**Three days later...**

I woke up in my sleeping compartment and as you can guess, I was very hungry. I stepped out of the small room and entered the control room. Vegeta was sitting on my control chair staring on the screen in front of him. I could tell he had no idea how to operate a Medium Space Pod. I took lessons so I knew how to operate the ship.

"Do you want me to teach you?" I asked. He startled and turned around to see me standing behind him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, I'm the one who is sorry," he said, "I'm the one sitting on your chair after all."

This is the first time in his life I've ever heard him apologize. I think it IS the first time in HIS life he has ever apologized. He stood up and walked past the screen to stare out of the front window. Even though I was as hungry as a hungry Saiyan, I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Vegeta, everything is going to be alright."

He looked at me with glassy eyes. I could see his Kingdom falling through his eyes. The once proud King of Saiyans has turned into an introvert emotional wreck, kind of like me except the emotional wreck part.

"After all these years," he began, "I never imagined this day would come. The day where WE are exterminated like garbage by a powerful tyrant. I wish we never joined Frieza in the first place. I wish my father hadn't died when we needed him the most. I wish either me or my brother weren't born. I wish I'd kept the peace between our race and the Tuffles if I knew this was going to happen. I wish... Endless wishes that can't come true. Regrets that can't be undone. All because of my arrogance and attitude. Don't you think I deserve this, Koji?"

"Vegeta," I said, "This is not your fault. I believe it was Fate that led you to where you are now. All of this was meant to happen."

"NO!" he said causing me to step back. He regretted that outburst and pleaded with his eyes for me to step back forward. "It was not Fate that had led me to this moment. It was my brother. He somehow saved my life in an unexplainable way. He knew things... Things no one else could have known. Things kept secret by everyone. Things that haven't even happened yet. Things... Important things... I had no choice but to believe him. We were then miraculously transported to that planet... He was different... None of my punches had even the slightest bit of effect on him. He was standing there like a statue and my punches were but light breezes. He has gotten infinitely stronger in an unexplainable way."

"Now you know what you must do," I said, "You must train... Train to overcome your brother. Train to surpass him. We both know he has always been stronger than you..."

His face turned crimson after I mentioned his brother's superior power. Even though he himself admitted it, it still struck him like a dagger in the back.

"... We can train together to reach his level one day and maybe Frieza's level. We can travel through the universe to find strong opponents to fight to increase our strength. We have tons of options... Just the two of us... We need no one else."

"I... like your idea, Koji. I now believe we can stand a chance against my brother. Let's do it."

The spaceship flew through space at a very high speed. Rendering the conversation over, I walked to the supply cabinets and grabbed something to eat... 'Something' usually meant an entire buffet but in this case, the food had to last for a week and not to mention for Vegeta. We had four more days to go which I could guess we would spend sleeping. After my little feast, Vegeta also decided to pitch in and create his own food fest. I guess that's what I meant with the food lasting a week. Three days sleep, one day eat and another four days sleep... I dunno what we would do if we didn't have those sleeping compartments.

**Four days later...**

I woke up in my sleeping compartment as usual. It was timed so I knew exactly four days had gone by. I also knew we were close to Cooler Planet 256. I walked to the control room and was surprised that Vegeta wasn't awake yet. On his sleeping compartment his timer had still another hour to go. On the screen we were bound to arrive in twenty minutes. I decided to manually override the timer on his 'room' and shut the gas down. It would take about 5 minutes for the gas to dilute with the fresh oxygen and eventually disappear. I sat down on the usual head chair and I couldn't help but notice that I felt like the King of this ship. I WAS the captain. Then it struck me... That's why Vegeta wanted to sit on this chair in particular that day. I haven't thought of that before.

"*sigh*" Vegeta uttered as he walked in, "Good day, Koji."

"Good day, Vegeta," I replied. The days of calling him 'sir' or 'Your Majesty' are over.

"How much longer?" he asked.

"We will arrive at the planet in ten minutes."

Again silence descended upon us for ten minutes. Some of you might ask: "Why do you hang around this very evil man?" My answer to that would be: "He's done evil things but that doesn't describe his persona. If you want to interrogate someone who hangs around someone evil, ask Zarbon."

The planet, first a small dot in the distance, started to grow and became much larger as we approached it. At a certain moment it filled the screen. The planet was mostly covered with cities and water. Some patches of land could be seen but unable to tell how large they are. I then attempted to contact the space traffic control and managed to get through.

"Space Traffic Control, I'm currently on a course towards the space port. I need a large landing surface. Can you provide it for us?"

"Arrival no.76, this is Space Traffic Control. A landing surface will now be provided for you. Follow the lights."

A path of light has been turned on. A hatch opened in the ground and a cushioned surface came in sight. Koji redirected the orb-like spaceship towards the surface and buckled up. The impact was significantly reduced due to the surface. Koji shut down the ship and put on his scouter. Along with King Vegeta he made his way towards the hatch.

"WAIT!" Koji said as he pulled the surprised Saiyan back towards the control room, "You must not go out in public like this."

"What do you mean?" he asked annoyed.

"People may recognize you as the King of Saiyans. You must wear a regular uniform. Also, I can't believe I'm saying this but, we have to cut your hair as well."

"WHAT?!"

"Just the tip, Vegeta. Don't worry, it'll grow back. Here, put this on."

I threw him a grey and blue armor for him to wear and stored away his armor in the compartment along with his cape. I grabbed a cutting machine and cut the top part of his hair off. He looked almost irrecognizable.

"Now we're good. If there are any spies of Frieza here, they wouldn't be able to recognize you."

"Hmph, I'm not a fan of you cutting in half my perfect hair."

"I'm sorry, Vegeta, it had to be done."

We walked outside and almost bumped in the traffic control guys.

"We came to check if you were okay," the leader of the group said.

"We're fine," I responded.

"We also came to move and store your spaceship into the hangar. Here's your hangar pass. It has the number of the 'parking space' of your spaceship on it if you want to reclaim it later. That way you'll know exactly where it's 'parked'."

"Thanks," I said after accepting the pass from him. I glanced over at Vegeta and he was standing with his back to us. The traffic control guys entered the ship and slowly manuevered it to the port.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" I asked him as I approached him.

"Nothing. I was just looking around," he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Grrr."

I stepped away and left him alone. I walked to the city and saw him following close behind. _"Heh heh heh, he won't stay there without me, huh?"_ I thought. I had the King of Saiyans following me like a little puppy. Just then I saw a large mothership fly overhead. My scouter picked up a high power level on that ship. The numbers just didn't stop increasing. When the ship got out of range, it stopped. I thought it had to be a malfunction. I didn't know it was actually someone with an exceptionally high power who triggered it. I saw it land at what I can assume is a palace. Immediately there were some people loading crates onto the ship. I guessed it was supplies. Then I saw the first few passengers of the ship.

The first was a tall orange frog-like creature. A crate suddenly flung open causing the lid to fly towards his head. He ducked his head in and avoided it.

The second one I recognized as Salza, the leader of Cooler's Armored Squadron. He was wearing his usual one shoulderflap armor and he seemed to be ordering the workers who were loading the supplies onto the ship.

The third was a green humanoid with long black hair similar to may of this planet's inhabitants. He had a helmet and a scouter on. He flew away immediately after he exited towards an arena nearby but not before he pushed a button on the side of the ship. Now I realized what those posters were that I was seeing everywhere. His head was everywhere under giant letters spelled 'Champion'. I continued to read: _"Doore the Champion Event takes place on 37 of Japt 329. Don't forget to buy tickets for only 326.31 Beppa at your local stores. Contestants please register at the arena. Winner will get the choice to join Cooler's Armored Squadron."_

"Vegeta, are you seeing this?" I referred to both the poster and the mothership. Apparently the button Doore clicked rolled down a red carpet over the walkway. A figure was approaching the door. When it entered into the light, Cooler was visible in the doorway. He slowly descended the walkway walking on the red carpet. My scouter went off by just staring at him. I was amazed that his energy could reach such distance. We were standing quite far from the palace.

"Hmph," he said, "Why am I not surprised that tyrant is here? It IS one of his planets after all."

"We have to find opponents to train with. Let's try at the Arena," I suggested. We took off and arrived at the Arena in less than a minute. There were tons of fighters training in the gym in the back. There was one in particular who captured their attention. He looked like a younger version of Doore. They had to be related somehow. I decided to be discreet and approached him.

"Hey, kid, you wouldn't in any chance be related to Doore, right?"

"Yes," he said full of pride and confidence, "The Champion Doore is my father! He taught me everything I know. I wanna become just like him. But..."

His head dropped down and his voice was shaking.

"I'm not nearly half as strong as my father. I really want to join him and serve Lord Cooler but he doesn't want me to. That's why I'm training hard to defeat him in the Arena Event the day after tomorrow so I can join Cooler's Armored Squadron. He'll have no choice but to let me join."

"He doesn't let you join?" I asked.

"No, he says it's too dangerous and he doesn't want me to get exposed to danger."

I thought about it and this story sounded way too familiar. I set my goals but my parents told me otherwise.

"Listen, kid," I said in a stern tone, "Maybe your father is trying to tell you something important by saying something else entirely. He's telling you not to join because of the danger, but the truth lies way deeper than that. Knowing Cooler's brother Frieza, I know that strange things happen on that mothership. He doesn't want you to be exposed to Cooler's... not so beautiful side. It can get you killed. Cooler doesn't care about anyone but himself. Serving him is just as dangerous as walking through a mine field hoping you don't step on any mines. Cooler can just kill you in the blink of an eye if you screw up in his eyes. That may be the truth your father is trying to keep from you by forbidding you to join. He doesn't want you to live your life fearing your own master. Believe me, I hit the bullseye. Please, at least promise ME you won't join Cooler. Can you do that?"

The kid was looking at me with tears in his eyes. The truth has been always kept from children on every planet in the universe. Adults just have the tendency to lie to their children, it doesn't matter which race they're from. I somehow got the young kid's respect even though it wasn't intentional. I just didn't want him to find out the hard way like I had to.

"I promise," he said to my astonishment. This kid trusted a complete stranger over his own father. How is that possible?

"Ok then. How about you come train with us? You look pretty strong."

"Us?" he asked. I gestured over to Vegeta who was standing behind me with his arms crossed and a pissed look on his face. He still seems to be angry about his hair.

"If you train with others, you'll get stronger way faster than if you stay here and use those weights. Plus, we'll also be able to benefit from the training. What do you say?" I asked.

His face brightened up and he immediately took my offer.

"What's your name, kid?" I asked him.

"My name is Neare. I'm eight Beppian years old which is approximately seventeen in universal time. What's yours?"

"My name is Koji and this guy behind me right here is Vegeta."

"Great! When will we start training?" he asked.

"Right now if you don't mind. Do you know somewhere with an empty field away from the city where we can train?"

"Sure, follow me."

I was slightly surprised he could fly. I didn't expect that but at the same time I did. God knows what this kid has been through. I remember what I'VE been through, though. I hate Frieza to the core of my existence for what he's done to them. He killed them in cold blood. He didn't care if they were one of the strongest groups of Saiyan Elites. They were disposed of as easy as lifting a finger and firing a purple beam of death. If only I was stronger...

**End of Part 1**

This has been Part 1 of Koji: The Warrior of Silence. I hope you enjoyed it.

Kageto is my OC and he's Vegeta's brother. He was banned from Planet Plant after King Vegeta and him fought for leadership.


End file.
